Towel
by Alice Parker
Summary: PxS. Seras's clumsy and shy. Pip has a beautifull body.


Дэн целый день искал свой диск с какой-то группой, которая играла тяжелейший металл. Этой музыкой гусь сотрясал весь первый этаж, что Алукарду совершенно не нравилось, но он, почему-то, не возражал открыто.  
Дэн постучал к Пипу, и сунул голову в комнату.  
- Бернадотт, где моя музыка? Не видел?  
- Неа.. - ответил Пип, заканчивая возню с оружием за этот день. Он вздохнул и положил винтовку на паркет.   
- Я уже зался искать.. Ладно. Пошли к нам, отдыхать пора!  
- Ага, сейчас иду.. - Пип на самом деле больше всего сейчас хотел принять душ и завалиться спать, хотя время было не позднее. Он смертельно устал, не было сил вливать в себя ещё спиртное. Тем более, эти неуёмные снова потащут в город на ночь глядя. Пип стащил с себя одежду и включил воду.  
"После душа - чай. Чай, и никакого спиртного".  
Капитан снял повязку, что скрывала отсутствие левого глаза, зажмурился, когда вода из душа ударила по лицу. Затем расслабился и представил, что стоит под дождём.  
пряди длинных распущенных волос постепенно намокали под горячей водой.  
Виктория сходила в кино с девочками. Конечно же, они выбрали любовную мелодраму. В один из особо грустных моментов, ей очень захотелось прижаться к плечу Пипа и даже пустить слезу, но справа было плечо Нэнси, а слева - Кэт. В кафе она удержалась от чизкейков и соков, чему была несказанно рада. Под конец вечера девочки разъехались кто куда: Нэнси - к родителям, Кэт - к своему парню, Молли - к сестре. Виктория одна вернулась в особняк на такси. Она слонялась по комнате, не зная, чем себя занять. Она не любила пятничных вечеров. У неё были на это везкие причины.  
Взгляд упал на толстый желтый конверт, забытый ею на столе.  
-Вот я дура! - она шлепнула себя по лбу. Серас снова забыла передать его капитану. - Что толку? Он наверняка уже уехал... к ним.  
Леди Хеллсинг настаивала на личной передаче конверта капитану еще в среду, а сегодня уже конец пятницы. Это были слишком важные докумены, чтобы ждать до понедельника.  
Зажав конверт под мышкой, Вики поплелась в "гусинное" крыло почти не надеясь застать там того, кто был ей нужен. Шагая по коридору она тихо напевала какую-то из популярных песен. Миновав комнаты "ребят", Вики приблизилась к заветной двери. Она было подняла руку, чтобы постучать, но не решилась. "О боже, может быть это, всё-таки подождет до понедельника?" - нервы сдавали. Вики приложила ухо к двери, чтобы расслышать, что происходит внутри. В этот раз ее особые вампирские способности, вроде обострения слуха или зрения, не проявились. Они не слышала ровным счетом ничего. "Конечно, он уже в городе. Конечно, его уже обнимают и целуют самые миленькие блондинки Лондона". Виктория решила оставить конверт на его пороге, успокаивая себя тем, что капитан обнаружит его сегодня, когда вернется. В худшем случае завтра. Оставив толстый желтый конверт у порога на полу, она уже развернулась, чтобы идти обратно, как вдруг снова вспомнила слова Лэди Хеллсинг "Лично. В руки. Капитану. Без единого посредника".   
"Нет, так нельзя поступать с секретными документами". Она повернула ручку двери, и к великому удивлению дверь оказалась не запертой.  
Пип уже поправлял свою повязку, стоя перед зеркалом ванной комнаты. Слегка наклонив вниз голову, он сосредоточенно передвигал повязку немного, чтобы она максимально комфортно легла на глаз. Длинные мокрые волосы разделились на мелкие ровные прядки, с кончиков волос капала вода. Пип обмотал вокруг бёдер полотенце и приблизился к запотевшему зеркалу. Он провёл по стеклу рукой, и изображение прояснилось. Пип Бернадотт. "Надо побриться.." - подумал капитан, потерая щёки и подбородок. Но затем он передумал и повернулся выйти из ванной.  
Вики сделала несколько тихих осторожных шагов внутрь комнаты, держа конверт перед грудью так, как обычно носят учебники или тетради.  
"Комната каптана"  
От этой мысли становилось щекотно внутри. Она так толком и не рассмотрела ее в прошлый раз. Освещала комнату только прикроватная лампа. "Он не любит много света". Шторы, конечно, были задернуты в целях конспирации, в мусорной корзине - банки пива и пакеты от орешков. На столе два номера Плэйбоя и один FHM. Виктория даже не удивилась. У других гусей она видела намного больше журналов и гораздо более откровенного содержания. Вики заметила в пепельнице еще дымящуюся сигарету.  
"ЧЕРТ, ОН ЗДЕСЬ!!!!!!!!!"  
Пип вышел было из ванной, как тут же увидел Серас. По инерции он едва не отскочил обратно за стену, как это часто приходилось делать в целях самозащиты и предосторожности при перестрелке и охоте на людей. Но быстро осознав, что перед ним "девчушка", он не смог сдержать ухмылки и остановился в дверном проёме, оперевшись боком о дверной косяк, сложив руки на груди. Он молчал, просто смотрел на неё и не мог поверить, что такое случилось - Виктория Серас в его комнате. "И раздеваться не надо".  
Вики от неожиданности не то вскрикнула, не то пикнула, прижав кулочки ко рту. Конверт упал у её ног. Шуршащий звук мнущихся документов. Вики тут же наклонилась и подняла конверт, отряхивая с него несуществующиую пыль. Щеки вампирши горели.  
Своими маленькими белыми ручками она расправила загнувшийся угол и протянула конверт капитану. Подняв на него глаза, увидев его загорелое мокрое тело практически без одежды, рука ее обмякла, и конверт снова рухнул на пол.  
- Ка.. капитан?  
Пип присел поднял пакет и отнёс его к столу.  
- Спасибо, девчушка.. хм..Босс знает, когда просить тебя отнести мне документы - самодовольно заметил Пип.  
Вики мельком оглядела его загорелую спину, когда он проследовал мимо нее, чтобы положить пакет - Она... просила... - Виктория начинала забывать и путать слова. - Меня просила.. еще в СРЕДУ!  
Он повернулся к Виктории и осмотрел её, как он обычно это делал, а она бесилась.  
- ..Так ты всё не решалась зайти?.. - ухмыльнулся Пип, - Хорошо, что пришла, оставайся.  
- Я решалась! То есть, я решилась! То есть, ничего я не решала, а просто взяла и пришла, чтобы отдать это, - указав на пакет, она почувствовала смущение от таких отровенных рассматриваний. - Хватит уже глазеть, капитан! На мне НОРМАЛЬНАЯ ОДЕЖДА!  
Пип был страшно доволен собой, потому что он хорошо знал, что означал такой женский взгляд. Зо долгое время на него смотрели много девушек. И вот такой взгляд он хорошо распознавал.  
Он опустил голову и посмотрел на себя.  
- На мне же нет одежды, почему ты до сих пор одета?..Вот я и смотрю.  
Вики оторопела от такого заявления.  
- А! Вам бы не мешало одеться, капитан!!! - Бедняжка Серас начала покрываться сильнейшим багровым румянцем. "КАПИТАН-В-ОДНОМ-ПОЛОТЕНЦЕ-КАПИТАН-В-ОДНОМ-ПОЛОТЕНЦЕ-БОЖЕ-БОЖЕ-БОЖЕ"   
- Хм! Это же ты заходишь без стука, пока я в душе, а теперь ещё и требуешь, чтобы я в своей комнате оделся! - Пип улыбался, издеваясь над ней вот так, по-доброму. - Это я в праве просить, чтобы разделать ТЫ.  
- НЕЕТ! - Вики машинально прикрыла грудь. - Вот еще, чего захотели!  
- Ну, ты же на моей территории, - он подошёл к Виктории и приложил ладони к её щекам, наклонившись к ней немного. - Или, ты хочешь, чтобы Я тебя раздел?.. - тихо спросил он  
В голове у Виктории Серас носилась теперь одна единственная мысль: "господи, хоть бы полотенце не свалилсь". От такой близости обнаженного теплого раздетого капитана у неё помутнело в глазах. Серас даже ответить ничего не могла, просто стояла и таращилась на него невидящими глазами.  
- Серас..хватит уже нервничать.. - он взял её тонкие ручки и положил себе на шею, как если бы она его обнимала. Он почувствовал дрожь в её пальцах. Он обнял малышку Хеллсинг за талию и притянул к себе..  
"Господи, как это приятно - касаться его кожи". Виктория плохо осознавала, что происходит здесь и сейчас. Она как будто находилась под его гипнозом.  
Пип наклонился ещё немного и поцеловал Вики. Её губы были прохладными и дрожали от волнения, как и всё её тело. Капитан обожал её целовать, потому что она этого действительно хотела. Он никогда не любил заставлять, как поступали большинство его гусей с девушками.  
Серас Виктория обладала гораздо меньшим контролем над ситуацией, чем Интеграл. Что могло быть лучше, чем поцелуи капитана? Она плохо представляла себе последствия. Когда капитан целовал ее, у Серас отключалась мозговая деятельность.  
Он скользил по её губам своими, наслаждаясь тем, что она не сжимала кулаки и не вырывалась. Его правая рука всё таки опустилась Вики на задок, незаметно и аккуратно. Он прижал её поближе.  
Серас-то за всю свою жизнь не целовалась еще так, как целовалась с Пипом. Была пара ковалеров, которых она чмокала со сжатыми губами. Здесь же ей было даже немного стыдно. Она касалась своими клычками его языка. Капитан целовал её долго, это он любил. Он сжал её задок и поцеловал Серас сильнее, словно хотел согреть её, чтобы она вновь была тёплой, как живая, как девушки, как она хотела бы. Чувствуя языком её клыки, Пип ни на минуту не забывал ,что она вампир. Но ему это нравилось. Такая опасность в такой невинной девочке. Виктория медленно опустила руки с его шеи ниже на плечи, потом на ребра, прижимая ладони к его теплой коже. "Я сейчас умру. Еще раз"   
Впервые она сама дотрагивалась о капитана, Серас сама поражалась своей смелости. После душа его тёплое тело стало ещё более чувствительным к прикосновеням. Он уже не мог терпеть. Он умел ждать, Пип всегда помнил ,что время - это главное. Но в такой ситуации сдерживаться было крайне проблематично. Кровь носилась по венам, и он сильнее сжал задок малышки Вики, прижав её к себе плотнее.  
От таких его резких "сжатий", Вики была в полной растерянности, резко опустила руки, по неаккуратности задев полотенце..  
Пип замер. Он стоял, закрыв глаза, плотно прижавшись к Виктории, Полотенце опустилось на пол, оставив Пипа совершенно без одежды. Он не мог пошевелиться, потому что она тут же засмущается до смерти и убежит. Он не знал, поняла ли она, что полотенце упало, потому что глаза его были закрыты. По идее, она не могла видеть, как оно упало.  
Виктория же пребывала в таком трансе, что не обратила на это никакого внимания, к своему счастью. Она обняла Пипа холодными ручками и поставила свои ступни попеременно с его ступнями, чтобы сохранить устойчивость. Вампирша коснулась его длинных мокрых волос. Это было несравненным удовольствием.   
Капитану очень хотелось забраться под её кофточку, но её сдерживал ремень, который не давал никакого доступа выше..к её груди, поэтому Пип просто погладил её по животу и по груди, невероятно сожалея о том, что так просто туда не добраться..Он очень хотел Викторию.  
Пип впился губами в её шею..   
Вики выдохнула что-то вроде "Аннхх", когда он начал целовать ее так. Она открыла глаза и склонила голову. Руки ее лежали у Бернадотта на бедрах, на которых ничего, кроме ее рук, не было... В легком трансе она пробыла еще несколько секунд, пока, наконец, смысл увиденнго не дошел до нее окочательно. Виктория резко отстронилась и, глянув вниз, точно убедилась, что полотенце всё-таки отсутствовало.  
Пип быстро снова прижал её к себе и крепко обнял:  
- Серас..глупышка.. - тихо сказал он ей на ухо. Он прекрасно понимал, что для неё значило впервые увидеть мужчину совершенно без одежды. И он знал ,что это испугает её, потому что она очень застенчивая..  
Вики была не способна вымолвить ни слова. Ее округленные глаза рассеянно смотрели в одну точку, рот был чуть-чуть приоткрыт. "Это и есть ОНО? Это и есть он?" Она впала в прострацию  
- аа..ма...ма...  
Пип снова поцеловал Викторию, откровенно пройдясь языком по её прохладному, маленькому язычку.  
- О БОЖЕ, КАПИТАН, Я ЖЕ ГОВОРИЛА, ЧТО ВАМ НАДО ОДЕТЬСЯ! - ее защитный механизм сработал не сразу. Резко развернувшись, она вырвалась из его рук и, сломя голову, убежала прочь из его комнаты, малиновая с ног до головы.   
Пип некоторое время смотрел ей в след, но догонять её не стал. Он сел на кровать и закурил.  
- Дурочка. - улыбнулся Пип.   
Виктория добежала до своей комнаты, упала на постель, и стала стучаться головой о подушку. Единственной её мыслью оставалось: "ЭТО СЛИШКОМ ОБЪЕМНО ДЛЯ ЖЕНСКОГО ОРГАНИЗМА!!!!!!!!".


End file.
